<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papercraft: James Fitzjames papertoy by kuzzzma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184313">Papercraft: James Fitzjames papertoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terror papertoys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chibi, Crafts and Games - Papercraft Template(s), Download Available, Fanart, Gen, Kawaii, papercraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Created for / Создано для:</b> <a href="http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643967">fandom Terror 2019</a> taking part in Winter Fandom Battle 2019<br/><b>Difficulty / Сложность:</b> ★★☆☆☆ (2/5)<br/><b>Time / Время:</b> 1 hour / час</p>
<p><a href="https://kuzzzma.tumblr.com/post/188110649244/the-terror-papertoys-james-fitzjames-francis">Tumblr</a> link | <a href="https://twitter.com/kuzzzma/status/1179896197072478208">Twitter</a>  link</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Francis Crozier &amp; Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terror papertoys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papercraft: James Fitzjames papertoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Download PDF (link below)</p>
<p>If you build it - send me a link/photo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>James Fitzjames papertoy  | Greatcoat version</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="download">
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/07/03/james-fitzjames-papertoy/">Download</a>
  </p>
</div><h2>James Fitzjames papertoy | Dress coat version</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="download">
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/07/03/james-fitzjames-uniform-papertoy/">Download</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>